There has been known various techniques in which a pair of wireless communication apparatuses execute wireless communication (refer to, JP-A-2002-223217, WO2005/034434 and JP-A-10-145276). For example, in an infrastructure wireless communication, a pair of wireless communication apparatuses execute wireless communication through an access point. Further, for example, in an ad hoc wireless communication, a pair of wireless communication apparatuses execute wireless communication without passing through an access point.